


Black Panthers And White Wolves

by Gothic_Lolita



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (mostly), Black Panther (2018) Spoilers, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Minor Angst, Post-Black Panther (2018), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective T'Challa (Marvel), Shuri Is A Lil Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Lolita/pseuds/Gothic_Lolita
Summary: T'Challa decides to visit James after regaining his throne.





	Black Panthers And White Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something not Tony-centred since... *rooting through works* *mumblings* ... okay, since forever. But I just saw Black Panther in theatres and FUCK IT WAS SO GOOD. The only thing I hated was the awkward, forced romance with Nakia. So of course, I fixed it with some gay. Because I saw the cutscene with Bucky (you stayed for the cutscenes, RIGHT?) and my mind was spinning with ideas. I'm sure this has been written, but fuck, let me do what I wanna do, damnit. I loved writing this so much, T'Challa is such an interesting character to write.   
> Oh, big spoiler warnings, duh. If you haven't seen Black Panther, go fucking see it.

T’Challa walked up behind James, staring at his back. The man was staring out into the scenery, where Shuri said he would be.

“Sergeant Barnes,” T’Challa said, making his presence known. Though admittedly, the ex-assassin probably already knew he was there.

“If I have to tell one more ‘f you to call me Bucky, I’m leaving,” James warned, but he still smiled at T’Challa.

T’Challa tilted his head to the side. “I prefer James if you don’t mind.” He said. James didn’t argue it. “I just came to see if you are settled in well and if you need anything.”

“I’m fine, thanks. Wakanda is… beautiful. I couldn’t ask for more.” Bucky sighed, tilting his head back. “You didn’t have to do this, for me.”

“It is my job as king to help my people.” T’Challa, walked up to James, standing beside him. “And as I’ve recently learnt, my people cannot just be Wakanda. The entire world must unite and help one another, as one people.”

James nodded. “Yeah, I heard you had a recent scuffle.”

T’Challa chuckled. “‘Scuffle’ is a word.”

“You still king?” Bucky glanced at him, arching an eyebrow. “Country still in one piece?”

“More than ever.” T’Challa gave a single nod.

“Then it doesn’t really matter what it was, does it? How big it was. You, Wakanda, still exist.” James smiled at him. “Wakanda forever, right?”

T’Challa tilted his head to the side, smiling. “Wakanda forever.” He agreed. 

“So what happened?” James asked. “If-if you want to talk about it. Shuri mentioned something about your cousin, but that’s about all I got.”

“I found out my father killed his own brother for treason.” T’Challa wasn’t the type for opening up, but James… James was different. “His son, my cousin, sought out revenge for his father’s end. He challenged my right to the throne, almost killed me. I do not begrudge him for seeking revenge, as I was once foolish enough to do the same, and it caused you great pains. And for that, I can never be sorry enough.” T’Challa squared his shoulders, fiddling with his ring.

“I don’t blame you.” James brushed it aside. “If it’d been my loved ones, I’d’ve done the same thing.”

T’Challa only sighed. “Anyhow, for a brief while, my cousin gained the throne. He claimed to want to help the world when his actions were only those of global domination and selfish intent. However, after his death, he helped me realize Wakanda must come out of the shadows. I’ve made the first steps in telling the world the truth about Wakanda, and extending our resources to those who truly need them.” T’Challa glanced at James, then turned to look at the scenery again. “It is against my father’s wishes, to do this. I fear it may be the wrong actions, that this is not the true need of Wakanda. My father said it is hard to be a good man and a good man. I fear I am failing in trying to do both.” T’Challa clenched his fists at his side, staring hard at the nature around him.

“I don’t know much ‘bout being a king or Wakanda, but…” James set his hand on T’Challa’s shoulder. “Look around you. Look at your people. They’re happy. They adore you. You’re a good man, and a great king.” He offered T’Challa a timid smile.

T’Challa reciprocated the smile. “Thank you for your kind words, James. I appreciate them.” There was a pause. “I heard the children calling you ‘White Wolf’. I think it’s fitting.”

“That’s what whatever they were saying meant?” Bucky glanced at him. “I didn’t know, and was half convinced they were cursing me out.” 

T’Challa laughed. “Not quite. They’ve taken to calling you White Wolf, as they don’t know what else to call you.”

James knit his eyebrows together. “White Wolf? I don’t know, doesn’t really feel like me.”

“Why not?” T’Challa asked.

James sighed. “White is… it’s innocence. Purity. I’m not… I’m not.”

“I beg to differ, James.” T’Challa touched his arm. “You are not guilty of the crimes you committed as the Winter Soldier.” T’Challa hated the way James flinched at the mention of that name. “Others may disagree, but they do not understand. You are pure, James Buchanan Barnes.”

James' hand was shaking, but he gave T’Challa a pained smile. “Thanks for the vote of confidence, Your Highness.”

“T’Challa.” He corrected.

“T’Challa.” James agreed. 

“You can-you should stay here. In Wakanda.” T’Challa wasn’t sure what he was even saying until the words came out of his mouth. “We can give you an arm even better than the one before, a home. Wakanda accepts you with open arms. You will always be safe here. I want to keep you safe, James.”

“I know.” James sighed, turning to face T’Challa. “And I want to. But Steve’s always running into a fight and someone’s gotta keep an eye on him.”

“You are loyal to your kind. I respect that.” T’Challa said with a nod.

“If it means anything, I’d follow you to war too. And for what it’s worth, I would’ve helped you defend your spot on the throne, if you’d asked me to.” James promised, eyes and voice sincere.

“It means the world.” T’Challa took James’ hand in his own two, kissing the top of it. Even letting James’ hand drop, he didn’t let go of it.

James looked down at his hand. “Do you give all your visitors this treatment?” He asked, lacing his fingers with T’Challa’s.

T’Challa smiled. “Not quite.”

“And yet you do for me?” James gave him a curious stare. 

“You are special, James, and most certainly deserve it,” T’Challa said, looking him in the eyes. 

James, the ever stoic, ex-assassin, brainwashed POW, actually blushed, looking away. “If by special, you mean I’m the only person in Wakanda who’s murdered dozens of people for HYDRA, sure, I’m special.”

T’Challa used his spare hand to reach up and cradle James’ face, shaking his head. “That is most certainly not what I meant. You’re a different kind of special. Special to me.”

“Oh?” James murmured, eyes fluttering shut as he leaned into T’Challa’s touch.

“Of course. You’re my White Wolf.” T’Challa said, giving a soft smile. 

James didn’t say anything at first. “Well, then I guess I’m nothing without my Black Panther.” His voice was soft, his smile shy.

T’Challa let his forehead rest against James’. “Always.”

To T’Challa’s surprise, James was the one who connected the kiss first. His lips were soft and tasted of Wakandan fruit, something T’Challa knew he would never be able to eat again without thinking of James. It was sweet and gentle, a perfect kiss.

“I knew it!” Shuri’s ecstatic scream startled them both, breaking the two apart. “Ha, I knew it! I knew you liked him, brother!”

T’Challa resisted the slight urge to strangle his sister, but couldn’t help a grin. “Did you, now?”

“Yes!” Shuri was vibrating with excitement. She ran over to James looking him up and down. “You’re going to make a great brother-in-law.” She said decidedly, then ran off, still squealing.

The look of horror on James’ face was priceless.

**Author's Note:**

> 1- I LOVE whatever this White Wolf thing is that Marvel is doing with Bucky  
> 2- God, I really hated the romance with Nakia. I liked Nakia, I just wish she wasn't the obligatory romance  
> 3- SHURI IS SO FUCKING PRECIOUS, DO NOT EVEN TRY TO TELL ME OTHERWISE, GOD, THIS PRECIOUS CHILD, ANY CHARACTER TO SAY "WHAT ARE THOOOOOSE???" DESERVES TO GO DOWN IN HISTORY  
> 4- Fucking hell, I loved all the women in Black Panther. Fuck Wonder Woman, Black Panther was the kickass female superhero movie we needed, and it was male-led  
> 5- Wakanda forever, bitches


End file.
